T-pop
T-Pop is a style of pop music that is sung in Tessarion. It is an abbriviation of Tessarion- Popular Music. It is a musical genre consisting of dance, electronic, electropop, hip hop, rock, and R&B music originating in Tessophone countries. In addition to music, T-pop has grown into a popular subculture among teenagers and young adults around the world. Although in a bigger scope T-pop may include other genres of "popular music" within Tessophone countries-specifically in the Aelamboric Region; outside of the region, the term is more commonly used for songs sung by Tessian teen idols, which covers mostly dance, electronic, rap, hip-hop, and R&B genres. Starting in 1992, dance and rap music became popular due to T5, which is seen as the beginning of modern T-pop. Genres such as ballad and rock are still popular today; however, the term can be debatable. With the rise of social media networks during the mid 2000s, the ability of T-pop to reach a previously inaccessible audience via the Internet is driving a shift in the exposure and popularity of the genre. The Tessarion Wave has spread T-pop to many areas in Lepotrisma and Trispedalia. Musical and Visual Style According to a Bituminous Stones Author, "T-Pop is a mixture of trendy Trispedalian music and high-energy pop, which preys on listeners' heads with repeated hooks, sometimes in English. It embraces genre fusion with both singing and rap, and emphasizes performance and strong visuals." The Ilius 5 News describes the T-pop bands such as Genite Super and the Emarfillia as "highly produced, sugary boy- and girl-bands with slick dance routines and catchy tunes." Many T-pop music videos have colourful visuals and a catchy beat. Dance is an integral part of T-pop. When combining multiple singers, the singers often switch their positions while singing and dancing by making prompt movements in synchrony. T-pop is also recognized for pretty-boys and girl groups that are young and considered attractive. History In the 1950s, war with Atlantis closed down many Tessian record lables. After the war, soldiers returned home and brought with them new styles of music. This started a transitioning from older, more modest styles of music, and it introduced more electronic elements into the pop music. By 1980, SpeedPop became popular, and many songs featured quick transitions and rapid melodies. In 1990, Many of the SpeedPop artists experimented with different chords and more minor keys. In 1997, the first modern "T-pop" artist T5- and acronym from Tessian Five. With them, came the rise of T-pop recording lables such as Statick Records. T5 showed much more individualism and modern T-pop styles by utilising sharper dance moves and more colors. Many songs became divided into one of two categories- positive songs which were characteristic of major chords, which transitioned up in a perfect fifth or fourth, and bright colors in the visual. The other category was negative music, which featured falling minor chords and dark visuals. Many of the negative musical genres also featured visual symbolism. Modern T-Pop Now, there are many groups such as W1NR (pronounced Winner). Category:Culture Category:Music